


Problems Arising in Aperture

by ArcherDevon



Series: Portal [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: i wrote a portal based business email example for school and turned it in, idk i thought i'd might as well upload it, this was for school.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon
Summary: A business email example I wrote for my English class in Sophmore year. And it's Portal.
Series: Portal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Problems Arising in Aperture

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well, now I'm uploading school assignments. Because I can, and this also doesn't fully count as one anyways. So there.
> 
> I wrote this in 2018 as well. It was for an example of a business email. A+. Terrifying.

Dear Cave Johnson:

As your secretary, I have noticed that our numbers in employee retention have been dropping at an increasingly high rate. Since you have implemented the new rule in subsection 165-b in the Aperture Science Employee Manual, which as you may recall states,  _ "All Aperture Science employees  _ **_must_ ** _ participate in Aperture Science tests, including some which may end with lethal results. Please be aware that you may be asked to be involved in new tests at any moment, which may involve various army-grade machinery, the new Aperture Science Quantum Tunneling Device, jumping from intense heights, weighted cubes, buttons, an assortment of neurotoxins, artificial intelligence, toxic goo, deadly lasers, and a variety of gels which in multiple occasions may cause 3rd-degree burns, a lack of skeleton, several tumors, and possible death,"  _ we have had a 50% drop in employee count. We have also experienced an increased loss in production of materials, including the Aperture Science Quantum Tunneling Device, which as you may know, has a high manufacturing cost.

This is where I introduce to you a brand new invention to begin testing: the Long Fall Boot. This footwear allows you to fall from extreme heights without any injuries. The springs within the boots will absorb the shock that the drop will cause, and as long the test subject keeps a strong grip on the tunneling device, the amount of product destruction should decrease immensely. This technology has worked wonderfully with two of our newest artificial intelligence tests (the Robotic Associates, Orange and Blue, despite their demise which involved the corrosive goo in Test Chamber 13) and thus it is likely that it will help immensely with human test subject retention.

I have attached my current blueprints to this document, and I am open to suggestions on the design. Please look it over, and consider beginning tests on it. Employee loss should decrease immensely, and thus more science can be done. 

Sincerely,

Caroline Ashton   
Secretary | Aperture Science

M: 333-882-2255   
P:  455-523-6667 (x777)   
E:  [ caroline@aperture.com ](mailto:caroline@aperture.com)

42 Apercity Lane, #13   
Apercity, Michigan

[ www.thefuturestartswithyou.com ](http://www.thefuturestartswithyou.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I post this? Idk! I just did!


End file.
